


Harry Potter Openworld Prologue

by headboy_parker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord server, Gen, Harry Potter roleplay, please read the description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headboy_parker/pseuds/headboy_parker
Summary: This is the story for a Harry Potter "roleplay" session me and some friends of mine are making. We're calling it Harry Potter Openworld. Basically - you make original characters and we kinda dungeons and dragons it through a unique story set AFTER the events of Harry Potter! We're doing our most to make it as Hogwarts-y as we can. If this sounds like something you'd like to hear more about, go to our Tumblr and join our Discord (Links in A/N)! Hope to see you there!





	Harry Potter Openworld Prologue

“So, you’re probably wondering why I asked you here today.”

The two exchanged a look, both admittedly a little perplexed at the Gryffindor’s intentions. While it wasn’t unusual for the three of them to study together at the library (fairly common, actually) the 6th year had specifically told them not to bring any books or assignments at all. And, if he just wanted to hang out, then there are better places to do that than Howarts’ library, especially on a Hogsmeade weekend.

But, Parker Greene wasn’t the type to do something without reason.

4th Year Phoenix West spoke up then, pushing xis glasses farther up xis face. “I would look into the future and figure it out myself if you hadn’t gotten my crystal ball confiscated last week.”

Parker didn’t show any indication he had heard the bitterness in xis tone. He grinned, grey eyes sparkling with warm amusement. His position as Prefect made him adept at acting carefree and unaffected when faced with criticism, especially from Phoenix. Xe thought he would make pretty good customer service, if he was ever in the Muggle world.

“You can just steal it back from Filch’s office. Use the Map, if you need, though I suspect you don’t,” Parker replied, a little bit too loud for the library and  _ much _ too loud for sensitive information like stealing from a staff member or using one of the most sought after artifacts in Hogwarts history.

He was right, though. Phoenix knew every twist and turn in the castle’s winding halls like xe was born doing it instead of four years. Xe settled in xis seat, more than a little annoyed at the prospect of breaking into the caretaker’s office for the nth time this year because of Parker’s sense of humour.

“Why  _ did _ you ask us here?” Nessie crossed her arms in front of the deep blue robes she wore, contrasting to the green and red of Phoenix and Parker, respectively. Nessie was a 5th year Ravenclaw, and a newly made Prefect. If anyone knew how to get to the point, it was her.

Parker’s usual cheshire grin turned into a grimace. He slipped his hand into his robes and dug around for a moment, before pulling out his wand. 12¼ inches, Alder wood with a Unicorn hair for a core. A good wand for dueling, and so a perfect wand for Parker.

The Gryffindor swirled his wand around the book-littered table, effortlessly summoning a wide book into his hands. The cover was a glossy black, with a sleek painting of what looked like the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts on the front. The recreation flashed and shimmered, as if a storm was raging in the book. The title read in large golden letters  _ Hogwarts, A History, Edition 134 _ . The Hogwarts crest featured on the last 133 editions was nowhere to be seen.

“That’s the new  _ Hogwarts, A History _ .” Nessie stated unnecessarily, looking over it curiously. “That’s what the new first years will be using next year. What’s your point?”   
“What’s my  _ point _ ?” Parker practically screeched. About a hundred shushes came from all sides, cowing him just a little bit. He lightly placed the book on the table, and flipped about twenty pages in. He then held the twenty pages between his fingers, so the two underclassmen could see how thin it was, compared to the rest of the book.

“This,” he started seriously. “Is my point. This is how much of  _ Hogwarts, A History _ will be dedicated to the founders of Hogwarts. What is the rest, you ask?” He flipped through the rest of the very large tome. “It’s  _ all _ the Battle of Hogwarts. That, and Harry Potter and Voldemort’s time at this school.”

Phoenix frowned. “That definitely sucks, but what does it have to do with us?”

“Wait, let’s go back to the part where this is bad,” Nessie interrupted, a little confused. “The Battle was awesome. And so is Harry Potter.”

Before Parker could say anything, Phoenix chimed in. “It’s overwhelming all of our past 1,030 years of history with facts about the last thirty-something years. While technically yesterday could be considered part of Hogwarts’ history,  _ Hogwarts, A History _ has made its complete anthology around the founding and progression of our school. So, first years reading it, especially Muggle-borns, will think more about Voldemort than our actual school.”

“But… Harry Potter?”

Parker shook his head. “People tend to focus on the worse things. And it’s not just  _ Hogwarts, A History _ succumbing to this trend, although that’s the most worrying. For the last twenty years, Hogwarts enrollment levels have been dropping, schools like Beauxbatons and Durmstrang taking our would-be students. I mean, Durmstrang!” he exclaimed. “They are literally  _ known _ for their teaching of Dark Arts, and  _ we’re _ the ones who turns out Dark Wizards! Preposterous!”

“Stop saying preposterous, you sound like my dad,” Phoenix deadpanned. “But continue.”

Parker nodded, gathering himself again. “Hogwarts is now known as the birthplace of the Dark Lord, and not our rather colorful and illustrious history. Freakin’  _ Ilvermorny _ has a higher popularity than we do!”

“That’s not true,” Nessie accused, mouth set in a hard line. Looking like this, she bears a striking resemblance to Headmistress McGonagall.

“It is,” Parker moaned, dropping his head into his hands. His voice was muffled by his red-lined robes. “Mum sent me a copy of the poll in the Daily Prophet. I mean, Ilvermorny!” he finished, sounding thoroughly scandalized.

Nessie and Phoenix’s faces grew much more somber as they realized the predicament. This  _ absolutely _ could not stand. But what could they do?   


“I’m sure you have a plan,” Phoenix prompted the sullen sixteen-year-old in front of them. “I can  _ See _ that you have a plan.”

“Right, right,” Parker muttered, taking his head out of his hands. His usually messy blond curls now looked as if a tornado had swept through them. “I haven’t figured the  _ whole _ thing out yet, of course, but I’ve got the basics.”

The underclassmen looked at him expectantly. 

“Well, if we can just focus everyone’s attention  _ back  _ onto what makes Hogwarts’ history so great - the founders especially - then hopefully that’s where it will stay.”

“And how are we supposed to bring not only nationwide but  _ worldwide _ attention back to the founding of Hogwarts?” Nessie questioned, looking curious.

“Simple, we find something that each of the founders actually used. Like the sword of Gryffindor.”

The two were silent for a second. Nessie began cautiously, “We already have the sword of Gryffindor, Parker…”

“And like, the chalice of Hufflepuff, and Slytherin’s locket, and Ravenclaw’s whatever,” Phoenix finished.

“It’s a  _ diadem _ ,” The Ravenclaw Prefect replied.

“See, guys, this is exactly what we  _ don’t _ want.” They stared at Parker, whose eyes were alight with excitement. “All those things you just listed? Voldemort’s Horcruxes. We want something untainted by Dark Magic, unfettered by evil,”

Slowly, Nessie nodded. “I mean, that  _ could _ work. But we’d have to find completely untouched artifacts owned by some of the most famous wizards in European history…”

As the Prefect began thinking very hard, her eyes locked on the newest edition of  _ Hogwarts, A History _ , Phoenix found xis voice again. “And what about Gryffindor? Didn’t Harry Potter and the Granger-Weasleys use his sword to  _ destroy _ the Horcruxes?”

“Again, we want something not tied to that narrative. The first thing you think about when you think about Gryffindor’s sword is how it destroyed three Horcruxes, not how it was made a thousand years ago and has almost as much history tied to it as Hogwarts itself.” Parker sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I just want people to remember Hogwarts, not Voldemort. But everybody seems so keen on talking about Voldemort all the time.”

“Those who forget their history are doomed to repeat it,” Nessie offered. She knew, like Parker did too, that forgetting about the Dark Lord and everything he and his followers did would be terrible - bad things need to be remembered, and prevented from happening again. But she also knew that Parker was right - Hogwarts wasn’t created for Voldemort, it was created to teach children magic. And if the Gryffindor Prefect was right that their enrollment levels were dropping, then now more than ever, Hogwarts needed a new history.

Or, more accurately, an old history.

“How would we do this?” Nessie inquired.

“Well,” Parker grinned. “We’ll definitely need more than three people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, but the real action comes on our discord server! (Fair warning, you will have to take a quick google forms so we can give you correct roles and things. It's only a few questions though, don't worry!)
> 
> Our tumblr: @hp-openworld-staff, https://hp-openworld-staff.tumblr.com
> 
> Our discord: https://discord.gg/MWHTAaD


End file.
